The Ending of All
by Travis Grant
Summary: Fate hands Ranma the keys to his life and freedom.
1. The Ending of All

I was thinking what is the one way Ranma 1/2 doesn't end. It came to me that legally. Here is a little view on how it could have happened. There are lots of part I would like to see done; the fight at the Nekohaten, the gathering of the evidence, or scenes after this article. If anyone wants to write some go right ahead, but let me post it on FF.net with this one.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma 1/2 & Urusai Yatsura belong to their owners and King of Fighters theirs. Sailor Moon belong to their owners.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Posted in the August 23, 1998 Tokyo National Times 33 part of 33 part Exposese on the Nerima Wrecking Crew.  
  
By Ranma Soatome  
  
Dear Reader,  
  
The Tokyo National Times has asked me to complete the history of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. For two years the Chaos was contained to Nerima, but as that gaijin show said, "All good things come to an end." After what the Nerimians dubbed the 'Tendo Wedding Disaster,' the battles between my friends/rivals increased and spread into other outlying Districts. This had the effect of drawing in other groups, such as the circus called Tomobiki and Jubaan's Sailor Senshi. The fiancée brigade's battles increased too; fed by the sister of one Tendo Akane, named Nabiki Tendo. A side note to this story is that Nabiki Tendo aka ' The Ice Queen' has lost all the money she made during this period to her defense in court.  
  
What started as a normal day for me during this time changed everything. Get splashed with cold water by Akane, than thrown out the window into the Koi pond by the man called my father, Genma. After dunking said man now a panda into self said pond. Dodging what Akane would call breakfast. The recipe attempted in this case was a Canadian Omelet with 3 eggs, Canadian Bacon, Cheese, mushrooms, ham, olives, and oregano. What was in it was three eggs, motor oil, butter, toadstools, Uranium 238, Baking Soda, and 8 other compounds still unidentified. I refused to eat it and got booted out throw the roof.  
  
I fell onto Tokyo Unversity grounds, where 3 students helped pull me out of the crater and hauled into a seat inside the law library. Their discussion was a case on under age child pornography. I asked one question, "What are you talking about?" After a couple of examples and hearing my story, I was introduced to Dr. Takashima of the Law Library. This lead to my introduction to the National Police. I was questioned and supplied a new camera and microphone that could take the damage I dealt with on a daily basis.  
  
At month three of the stakeout we had gathered enough evidence to bring down the flag. At 1:00pm April 23rd the take down began. The first target was Happousai, the trap was a carnival game where if you knock down all the targetsyou won as many panties as you can carry. The old freak found it in no time. Thanks to a donation from every cross dresser strip bar in Tokyo the female panties were infused with male ki. Like before he gains some of his 'silky darlings' he draws some of the ki off. This blew his system out of wack. His cell is covered in male underware donated by the group 'Women Against Perverts.'  
  
Nabiki Tendo was taken down at the same time after being offered and accepting 100,000 Yen for nude pictures of Akane Tendo, Ukyo Kouji, Shampoo, and yours Truly. The next set was the three Kunos. They were arrested without incident with the help of Sasuke. This was done by the use of Kodachi's sleeping potions. Ashoshi Kuno has been deported to Hawaii and Hawaii is trying to deport him back to Japan. Tatewaki Kuno is moving into the Saotome home after six months of drug recovery. Kodachi Kuno is recovering at a undisclosed location and should reenter society sometime around 2005. With this arrest only four groups were left: The Tendos/ Saotomes, the Amazons, Ryouga, and Ukyo Kouji.  
  
To take care of the Amazons a few favors were called in. The raid on the Nekohaten included Iori Yagami, Terry & Andy Bogard, Wolfgang Krauser, and Prince Herb of the Musk Dynasty. Also attached was the local fire department. Thanks to the fire departments efforts Mousse and Shampoo were taken out early. Krauser was reported offering to by drinks for all who were in the raid for a most satisfying feeling of pain. Cologne is reported doing well in the hospital. It is expected she will be able to leave the hospital and recover 30% of her bodies usage. Shampoo remains a cat at the local pound waiting to stand trial. Mousse showing intelligeance turned states witness to have all charges dropped in exchange to testify against the Amazons. He has gained a job serving as a bodyguard for the singer Aphrodite.  
  
Ryouga Hibiki was found wandering outside Shinjuku and offered a ride to Nerima and accepted. He was delivered to jail and after a psycological evaluation was sent to Happy Harry's Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Good news is his finacee will be taking him soon to her farm to recover. Ukyo Kouji has pleaded guilty and recieved a 300,000 fine and 5,000 hours public service. She also has been adopted in to the Saotome clan as a cousin.  
  
By the time came for the Tendo Household everyone knew what was going on. Doing a public service and attacking the three targeted while the police stormed the compound. I pounded Genma into paste and Akane attacked me . Her qoute was,"For real this time baka!" I responded by saying, "My pleasure." The fight was short lived and we found she is into S&M. Soun passed out when her daughter Kasumi knocked him out with a frying pan. I still have a hard time believing that Kasumi can be violent. Genma is setting records after his capture; examples are he is only person to have every surviving person from King of Fighter Tournaments uses all their specials for the Nekoken and child abuse, he also is stand trial as the first person to be charge and tried by several nations at once in the Hague World Court. Akane in now locked away and will be tried by remote camera after attempted killing of several prison guard after a cavity search. Soun Tendo is under going treatment for depression and emotional swings. A side note is Nodoka Saotome serving as part of an omai arranging the marriage of one Kasumi Tendo and one Tofu Ono, the twins are expected in late January.  
  
Yours Truly has been living with his mother in Juuban and beating up some of the local monsters for practice. Attending Jubaan High is interesting and I have met a nice girl who is kind and sweet. We confirmed our being boyfriend and girlfriend after five months of dating. She has her studies as a priority and I keep up my martial arts training. A postitive side is I have sparing sessions with Terry Bogard, Geese Howard, Kyo Kusanagi, and Wolfgang Krauser. Lum Redit, Benten, and Oyuki show up on occasion to take martial art lessons.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Ranma Soatome 


	2. The Ending of All: Genma's Trial

The End of All Things: Genma's Trial  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma 1/2 & Urusai Yatsura belong to their owners and King of Fighters theirs. Sailor Moon belong to their owners.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This transcript was released to the Tokyo National Times Press as an agreement with the parties involved to inform the public on the final endings of parties involved, known as the Nerima Wrecking Crew. Also to this agreement we will stop calling for the public executions of Genma Saotome, Nabiki Tendo, Akane Tendo, and Xian Pu of China.  
  
To the readers, only certain segments of the transcripts will be published from the four trials will be published and aired internationally. Many civil groups have given outcries that these trials are just for the media to raise ratings and have something to report. Some have stated that the situation that existed in the Nerima Ward has been blown out of proportion by the media and Ranma Saotome. To this statement look at the damage lists, study the file footage taken by the locals, and listen to the eyewitness testimony. We do not need to sensationalize this story it is on the edge of unbelievable as the stories of the Juuban Senshi and Tomobiki.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
September 3, 1998  
  
Case 137: Saotome, Genma vs The World  
  
  
  
Bailiff Officer: All rise, the court in now in session. Court case number 137 of the World Court in The Hague, Netherlands, Saotome, Genma verses the 26 nations involved in these proceedings.  
  
Head Judge John Marshall: Is the prosecution prepared to present their case?  
  
Prosecution: Yes your honor.  
  
Head Judge John Marshall: Is the defense ready and please control your client, bowing and scraping on the floor will not influence the court.  
  
Defense: Errrr…. Yes your honor. (Defendant is dragged off the floor and in to seat.)  
  
Head Judge John Marshall: Before we begin I would like to speak a few words for fellow judges and myself. This is the first time in world history that a person has been brought before the World Court and tried for crimes that have been not Crimes Against Humanity. The crimes this man is charged with are spread across the whole of Asia. He will be tried before the world as the countries involved agreed that this is the fairest solution. The court will not be influenced by outside groups, such as the torch bearing mob outside who wish to burn Genma at the stake for his alleged tortures done to his son or the Christian's and Islamic's clergies call for a holy war against the defendant. The defendant's sniveling and neither whining nor changing species will influence this court. May whatever deities be watching guide this court to the right course.  
  
Prosecutions please read the charges being brought against the defendant and begin opening statements.  
  
Prosecution: Yes your honor. The charges are as follows 5396 counts of petty theft, 2564 counts of major theft, 2 counts of child abandonment, 726 counts of child endangerment, 245 counts of child abuse, 63 counts of sexual assault, 29 counts of attempted murder, 579 counts of accessory to murder, 1 count of harboring a known felon, 56 counts of rioting, 36 counts of fraud, and 39 counts of destruction of property.  
  
Your honors this creature is the personification of the worst of humanity. He ranks up there with Adolf Hitler or Josef Stalin for the abuse and evil he has perpetrated on the people around him and his family. For twenty-nine years he has launched a reign of terror across Asia disrupting and ruining families. His thieving and devilish way started when he signed on with the convicted monster Happousi, the Nerima Lecher. He raided towns and villages stealing hard earned money and food that those families needed to survive. When he married Saotome Nodoka he stayed with her till the birth of his only child Saotome Ranma and stayed till the child was 6 years old leaving his wife helpless and declaring I quote, "We will both die if my son in not a man amongst men when we return." This same man on a daily basis beat and hurt a young child in the name of his art. He also left his child hungry at night while he became fatter. Some his lessons were to steal and con people. This man.. no monster threw his son wrapped in fish products into a hole filled with starving felines and continued this several times. This creature freely admits to doing this and justifies this by saying it was for the art. We of the Prosecution intend to prove that this animal is guilty of all the crimes listed on the 16,234 page inditement against him.  
  
Head Judge John Marshall: Defense you may make your opening statement.  
  
Defense: Your honors before you is an innocent man being tried for the crime loving his son enough to make him the best he can be. The people the Prosecution says they represent are all jealous of my client and the stunning success of his son being the best martial arts of his generation. He has labored under extreme pressures to achieve his goal, lovingly putting all his skills to the limit to give his son every chance to be the best. Mistakes were made along the way, the old saying; "You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs." is applicable. My client, Genma Saotome has already paid for his mistakes with the hatred his son and wife have for him and his curse is also a burden. So please your Honors see the aging man who gave everything he had and give him a chance to live out the rest of his life in peace.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
September 5, 1998  
  
Case 137: Saotome, Genma vs The World  
  
Prosecution: I call Senshi Pluto to the stand. Miss Pluto please give your job and the reason for you're being placed on the stand for the record.  
  
Pluto: Thank you, Mr. Ashford. My job is to protect the time stream from tampering and protect the earth from invasion. The reason I am here is to use my powers to show Genma Saotome's life by using a temporal viewer. You can see every moment and action in his and Ranma Saotome's life.  
  
Defense: Abjection your honor this has not been proven to be truthful and maybe controlled by Miss Pluto to show my client in a bad light.  
  
Prosecution: Your Honors my witness has no reason to lie and has been told by her leader Sailor Moon to give this court her full corporation.  
  
Pluto: Your Honor, what I am allowing you to see is the lives of Genma and Ranma Soatome up to the present. My answering questions will be irrelevant, as time does not lie.  
  
Head Judge John Marshall: This sounds fair. Does the defense accept this explination?  
  
Defense: Reluctantly your Honor. This may prove my defendant innocent.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
September 5, 1998  
  
Case 137: Saotome, Genma vs The World  
  
Prosecution: Mr. Daikoji please tell us of the deal you made with the defendant?  
  
Daikoji: Certainly sir. I was traveling with my infant daughter and while I was cooking dinner a scruffy man with another infant appeared. He was drooling and offered his son as a husband to my daughter. I accepted the deal and took the infant in to feed and take care of him.  
  
Prosecution: And what was the agreed upon priced for Ranma Saotome?  
  
Daikoji: The deal was one pickle, a bowl of rice, and two fish, also I would take care of Ranma.  
  
(Defendant turned himself into a panda.)  
  
Judge Sun Digoku: Bailiff retrieve some hot water to return the Defendant to a human.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
September 23, 1998  
  
Case 137: Saotome, Genma vs The World  
  
Head Judge John Marshall: The Prosecution has rested and Defense you may begin, call your first witness.  
  
Defense calls Iori Yagami to the stand.  
  
Baliff: Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing, but the truth. So help you God. (Yagami stares at Bailiff.) Or so help you Orochi god.  
  
Yagami: I agree.  
  
Defense: Mr Yagami please tell us about your late father's training?  
  
Yagami: My father was a complete and utter bastard who should be burning in hell!  
  
Defense: Can you be more specific about what he did to you to make you one of the best fighters in the world and helped you kill the Orochi?  
  
Yagami: For eight years he beat me into the ground and brake my bones if I didn't me his target. If I asked what he hurt he would throw boulders to teach me to be quiet. Day in and day out my goal is kill the whole Kusanagi clan and end the six hundred year blood feud.  
  
Defense: What was the most extreme training he forced you to go through?  
  
Yagami: He would use our magata no Orochi on me. It's not like he would through me into a pit with vicious wild animals, only a complete idiot would that to a young kid. The chance of killing the kid is too great.  
  
Defendant: Growf!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
December 16 , 1998  
  
Case 137: Saotome, Genma vs The World  
  
Head Judge John Marshall: Three days after closing statements were made this court has reached a decision. The Defendant will rise.  
  
(Defense and Defendant rise)  
  
Judge Sun Digoku: On a unmonious decision we the three Judges presiding over the trial of Saotome, Genma find him guilty of the following charges; 396 counts of petty theft, 569 counts of major theft, 2 counts of child abandonment, 2 counts of child endangerment, 245 counts of child abuse, 63 counts of sexual assault, 1 count of harboring a known felon, 346 counts of rioting, 36 counts of fraud, and 39 counts of destruction of property. On all other charges he is found not Guilty. With the defense and procecution agreement sentencing will be done within this courtroom here and now. Each Judge will deliever their closing remarks than we will deliever sentence.  
  
For myself as I sat through this trial I observed the world of martial arts brought out and tried for the extreme that some will push themselves and others to be the best. As a former practionor of the Art I know how demanding and extreme you will push yourself to reach your best. Everyone who has seen or touched the level where martial arts stops being martial and becomes art can attest to the beauty of it. Through that might be worth the effort the importance of disipline of the teacher and student is paramount. As a martial artist Genma Saotome is one of the rare gems of the Art. As a teacher, father, and a human he is total failure. The method used in general I agree were needed to a limit. The stealing, fraud, and Nekoken was over the line and gives all practionors a bad name. Judge Trevin Kruger if you please.  
  
Judge Trevin Kruger: I have been silent through this trial and have come to hate you with a passion. As a father and husband I find you disgraceful and cowardly. God himself must have chosen your curse himself, as being an animal fits you so well. If I had a choice in the matter you would be hung till dead for all you have done. It is a great example of your son character that his letters to us asked for leancy on your behalf. Personally I am ashamed as are many who are observing this trial to be part of the same human species as you. I hope that hell welcomes with open arms because anything this court can do to you will not be enough. Judge John Marshall your turn to speak.  
  
Head Judge John Marshall: Genma Soatome I both admire you and feel pity for you, your life long dream is done and you have nothing left to show for it except the trail of broken dreams left in your wake. You are by far one of the top hundred martial artists in the world of your generation. Your son is well on his way to being the best of his generation and one of the best overall, for these two I admire for succeeding. I pity you because your wife Nodoka Saotome is divorcing you for what you have done to your son and all the other who have crossed paths with you. I served is Japan for five years in JAG and I understand how important honor is there. Because of your caluals or careless actions many young women and their families lost honor or their livelihood or both. Now people revile you as one of the most hated men in the world. Less than half the charges brought against you here were found to be truthful be thankful for that. Finding a sentence for your crimes was not easy or one I relished. We look at a death sentence and found that to be too extreme. We recieved some offers to open a gateway to hell and send you there for punishment. After many hours of soul searching for us we came to the answer that suited the situation we have here and something that will solve some of problems you have caused.  
  
Before we deliever the punishment do you have anything to say to the people you have wronged and to your friends and family?  
  
Genma Saotome: Your honors as you said I achieved my dream of making my son Ranma Saotome the best in the world. My dream of him marrying a Tendo is gone and I regret that. For the people who came to testify against me and telling of the cost my action carried for them I apologize and wish I could make amends to you. The few people who spoke on my behalf you have my gratitude and wish you long life. To my wife and son I wsh you the best and long life. I am ready your Honors for my punishment and will do my best to face it with courage and honor as I have not displayed for some time.  
  
Head Judge John Marshall: Your punishment for crimes is to serve as part of the United Nations for the rest of your life in what ever capasity you are assigned and the money you make will go the the families and businesses you hurt during your life. This court is adjurned. 


End file.
